


Always, Always, Always a Bridesmaid

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: 27 dresses au, But Elektra's still a bitch, F/M, Fluff, Frank pretends to hate romance but secretly loves writing about weddings, Karen and Elektra are old college friends, This is basically the movie just fitting in this universe, but with fluff, fair warning, plot twist: Frank's the writer ya'll, smut in later chapter(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: This is literally 27 Dresses for Kastle. Karen’s totally in love with her boss Matt and is that friend who plans all her friend’s weddings. Her friend from college Elektra, comes to visit and falls HARD for her boss Matt instead. They get engaged way too quickly and Karen reluctantly plans the wedding. Frank’s the wedding writer (And Karen fucking loves his articles) that’s hired to write about Matt/Elektra’s wedding. He pretends to be a cynic but actually loves wedding’s. And they fall for each other between Frank just straight up annoying Karen at every turn. (No one is a killer or secret vigilante in this AU. It's just humor and fluff.) Some dialogue from the movie I kept because it's funny.... Sorry. Lol.





	1. Two weddings in one night

**Author's Note:**

> There's links to bridesmaids dresses in the text, etc. :-) Because who doesn't like to see hideous bridesmaids dresses?!

Some people (namely Jessica and Trish) would say that Karen Page was a 'doormat'. She let people walk all over her and do everything and anything that people asked of her. Karen, just insisted that she was a good person. She just liked helping people. Matt and Foggy, her bosses were two of those people. She was their secretary at their mildly successful law firm in New York. The other people Karen liked to help.... Were friends of hers getting married. She _loved_ weddings. Like.... _Loved_ them. She grew up loving them. Which is why Karen had been in an obscene amount of weddings in her life. Always planning everything. Helping with everything on every aspect of the wedding.

That's why, this night.... Karen Page found herself in two weddings. The first wedding, was for one of the paralegals in the firm. The other was for a neighbor of hers. 

The first wedding, was a garden themed wedding and Jess told Karen that she looked like 'a rose garden threw up on her' in her [bridesmaids dress](http://akns-images.eonline.com/eol_images/Entire_Site/2013514/rs_600x600-130614143734-600.UglyBridesmaids5.mh.061413.jpg) for it. "I'm getting dizzy just staring at it. And I'm sober..... Unfortunately." Jess quipped as Karen left, with her second set of bridesmaid things for the night. "Goodnight Jess. Lock my place when you leave." She called and went downstairs, hailing a cab. 

Frank Castle didn't look like the kind of guy who would be writing wedding announcements. One look at him, and you think that he would be writing for the sports section of the paper. He was built like a boxer, broken and reset nose and all. And he pretended he hated what he did, but deep down.... Frank was a romantic at heart. Although, he would never admit that to anyone. And he would kill anyone else if they told people about his 'soft heart'. 

[Dressed](http://ilarge.lisimg.com/image/3141213/780full-jon-bernthal.jpg) in black slacks, a grey button up and a navy blue jacket. He watched the wedding before him. Normally, he watched the bride and groom with rapt attention for the article. But this wedding had one oddity that held his attention. A bridesmaid, presumably the maid of honor actually. She kept fidgeting and checking her watch. Which was funny because she seemed to love the wedding and the ceremony. 

He was even more intrigued, when.... At the end of the ceremony, before the reception, she bolted outside and got into a cab. He then saw her unzip her dress and presumably change into another bridesmaids dress. He smirked and went back into the wedding he was covering to interview people. "Fascinating." He muttered to himself about the apparent twice in one night bridesmaid. 

Karen had a busy night. Going back and forth between the garden wedding and a wedding with a bride who had an affinity for neon colors as evidenced by the [bridesmaids dresses.](http://akns-images.eonline.com/eol_images/Entire_Site/2014328/rs_606x1024-140428102513-634.ugly-bridesmaids-dress12.jpg) She had trouble keeping the weddings and brides straight she was back and forth so much. Racking up quite a cab bill in the process. She finally returned to the garden wedding and Frank was curious about the bridesmaid but didn't get a chance to speak with her just yet. 

After a long speech from the bride, thanking Karen specifically for everything she did. Helping her plan the entire wedding basically, it was time to throw the bouquet. And Karen, being a hopeless romantic, was eager to catch the bouquet in hopes of being the next lucky bride. What she didn't count on, was that literally every single other single woman there... Had the same hopes. Jess referred to this part of the wedding as a 'massacre' of dignity and class. And one woman was so eager, Karen got shoved out of the way and landed on the floor, hitting her head and blacking out temporarily. 

She awoke not a minute later, staring up at a handsome looking man. Dark hair, dark eyes and a concerned look on his face. "Hey, you okay?" His deep, voice rumbled through her scrambled head for a moment before the blurriness cleared. She started to sit up. "Okay.... Easy there." He murmured to her with some cute women staring at Frank. Who were, annoying him. He turned to them. "This is serious. Get her some ice and something to drink STAT." He told them and then turned back to Karen. "You're a doctor?" She asked softly, after the girls left. "Nope. But they were bugging me so...." He smirked at her. "Do you know your name?" He asked her concerned. "Yeah.... Karen." She told him as she slowly stood. "You good?" He asked her and she simply nodded before she swayed with dizziness. "Okay, let's get you a cab." He told her as he took her arm and led her out to her cab for the night.

 They were silent in the cab for a while before Frank broke the silence. "I loved your panties by the way." He said with a smirk on his face. "Excuse me?" Karen asked shocked and embarrassed. "I saw you changing gowns earlier in the cab. You were in two weddings in one night." He said with another smirk. "Bet that was goddamn awful." He commented and Karen was still processing that this complete stranger saw her in just her underwear from the cab. 

"Yeah well... They're both good friends of mine and their weddings happened to be on the same night. What was I supposed to do?" She stammered out and let out a soft huff. "No, I meant having to go to two weddings in one night." He returned. "I love weddings. Always have since I was little." She told him shortly, he was harshing her happy wedding buzz. "Which part? The bad dresses, forced merriment or tiny portions of food?" He asked sarcastically. "No, it's meeting upbeat people like you." She returned shortly with a huff of annoyance at this stranger. "What did you say your name was again?" She asked him as she fidgeted in her seat. "Frank." He smiled at her and held out his hand to shake, which she ignored out of annoyance. "And what do you do?" She asked him. "I'm a writer." He told her with a charming smile. "Right...." She sighed out. 

"If you hate weddings so much, why were you there?" She snapped at him. He ignored her question and kept pressing her. "Love is patient, love is kind. Love is slowly losing your mind." Karen groaned and sighed when they reached her building. "How refreshing. A man who doesn't believe in marriage." She muttered out sarcastically before paying her cab driver and getting out. "Hey, I'm just pointing out the hypocrisy. Since ya know, over half the marriages out there.... End up in divorce." He said with a shrug. "You're so brave and noble. I hope you plan on telling kids Santa doesn't exist next." She snapped at him as she hauled her bag and second dress out of the cab, as well as a centerpiece the bride had given her. Her arms full now and her face being hidden from Frank's. 

"Ah, so you admit that believing in marriage is like believing in Santa." He pointed at her with a smirk and she just stood there gawking at him. "No... That's not what I'm.... I'm just saying that marriage, if it's worth it will be hard but good." She stammered out. "I don't know why I'm arguing this with a complete stranger." She stuck her hand out to him from behind the centerpiece. "It was... Interesting meeting you Frank. Goodnight." She told him before hurriedly disappearing into her building. "Goodnight ma'am." Frank called back to her with a smirk and got back into the cab and let it pull away. Before it got too far, he found her planner and almost had the cab go back before he began thumbing through it. 

Overly organized and wedding after wedding in the past year. Seven in one year. Two in one night alone. That was a story worth looking into. He smirked and snapped the planner shut before heading back to his place for the night. 


	2. Old friends, new connections and flowers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen is reminded how in love with Matt she is. Matters get complicated when her old college friend, Elektra shows up and is immediately enamored with Matt. (And vice versa) 
> 
> Frank shows up in Karen's life again to return a precious planner to her and frustrates her some more.

Jessica was already sitting at Karen's desk when she arrived to the law firm. Her legs were propped on her desk and a coffee in her hand, presumably with alcohol in it. "How was the wedding? Did you get laid?" She asked her and Karen rolled her eyes, pushing Jessica out from behind her desk. "Come on." She said as she set her bag down and settled into her desk. "God, you're right.... What was I thinking, you.... Getting laid at a wedding." Jessica said sarcastically as she popped a piece of candy in her mouth. Jessica was a P.I. and occasionally dug up shit on people for the firm. She was, presumably there to meet with either Matt or Foggy. 

"You do realize, that the only reason to go to a wedding like that is to have some hot dude rip those ugly dresses off you and fuck you till you can't walk for a couple of days." She stated as Karen went to work. She always got in early before the guys so she could have everything ready for them to start work for the day. "I don't get why you work as hard as you do. Except for your crazy ass crush on a certain blind lawyer." She gave Karen a look and popped another piece of candy in her mouth with a smirk. "I just like my job, Jess." She stated and sighed. Looking up when she saw a delivery guy coming into the entrance. "Flowers for Karen Page." He announced and Karen looked up. "Yeah... That's me." She told him and took the large bouquet from him. "Thank you." She told him.

Jess stared at the [flowers](https://flowersfast.com/fs3dl.jpg) and then Karen. "What the hell." She muttered as Karen searched the bouquet of Sunflowers, Irises and daisies for a note. "There's no note." Karen said and stared back up at Jess with a smile on her face. "Oh Karen, you don't really think they're from Matt, do you?" She asked with a sigh as Karen put the flowers behind her and rolled her eyes. She looked up at Matt and Foggy entering and put on a bright smile for them. "Good morning." She greeted them. "Good morning Karen." Foggy greeted, arm in his fiance, Marci Stahl. "Morning Karen." Marci greeted, Marci was yet another person she was planning a wedding for. Foggy being the groom was an added bonus. "I'm so excited for our party tonight!" Marci gushed in a greeting to Karen and kissed Foggy goodbye. "Thanks again for planning everything Karen!" She told her before sashaying away to her own law office a few blocks away. 

Karen watched as Foggy disappeared with Jessica into his office to discuss whatever she had dug up. "Here are the messages that were on your answering machine." Karen held up all the braille printed messages for Matt and he smiled. "Thank you Miss Page." He told her with a smile, the smile that made Karen weak at the knees. "You're welcome Mr. Murdock." She returned and blushed. "I'll see you later." He told her and made his way to his own office as Karen began rifling through her bag and desk. "Where the hell did I put it?" She asked herself as she pushed a stray blonde hair out of her face and huffed in frustration. 

After work, Jess stopped by again and leaned over Karen's desk as she packed up her bag. "Wanna come over before Marci's party?" She asked her. "I've got whiskey." She offered and grinned at her. "Sorry, I can't.... I'm picking up my friend Elektra at the airport." Jess sighed. "Right.... Didn't people invent cabs for this very reason?" She asked sarcastically and groaned. "She's my oldest friend.... I want too." Karen told her. "I'll see you at the party though. Bye Jess." Karen called to her and waved. 

\-------

Karen was waiting at JFK International Airport looking for the dark haired beauty. Yes, Elektra wasn't a perfect person. She could be.... Difficult and spoiled. But she was her friend. And despite for how rich she was, didn't want to stay at a hotel for her time in New York. Said it was too lonely sometimes. When Elektra showed up, they waved and Elektra pulled her into a genuinely, warm hug. "Hey Kare Bear.... Good to see you again." She greeted her. "Ugh, why are we still on that nickname for me?" She complained as a handsome young man showed up behind them with all of Elektra's designer luggage. "Oh come on, I think it's cute." She insisted to the blonde. "Fine, come on.... I'm parked outside." She told her as they walked to her car and loaded all the luggage into Karen's car. 

Once they got to Karen's place and all Elektra's luggage in her apartment.... She was settled in. "Tequila's in the freezer, nutella and cookies are in the pantry." She called to her with a grin. "Yes..... I love staying with you, you always take care of me." She hugged her tight and flopped on the couch next to her. "Oh, by the way.... I've got to go to a work party thing. Do you wanna come?" Karen asked her with a poke to her side. "Oh sorry, I can't I'm meeting up with some friends." Karen pretended to be mock offended and clutched her chest. "You would rather hang out with your hot, European friends than come to be awesome work party?" She smirked. "I know, what a shock right? I'll call you though." They both parted to get ready for their respective evenings out. 

\------

Karen was [dressed](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/79/7f/22/797f22eac505bdca1515dc55f5acd92a--deborah-ann-woll-celebrity-photography.jpg) in a black, dress with paisley print on it. Marci had insisted on a 'chic' place for the party and Karen had booked the [Skylark lounge](https://www.venuereport.com/venue/the-skylark-nyc/) for the party. Overlooking the Hudson, Empire State Building and Midtown Manhattan. Karen was standing by the gift table with Jess, who was [wearing](http://media.gettyimages.com/photos/actress-krysten-ritter-is-photographed-for-zink-magazine-on-july-27-picture-id133865887) a short black and white cocktail dress as she drank straight up whiskey. "How many of those have you had so far?" Karen muttered at her. "Who cares? You're just lucky I'm here and dressed up for this party." She returned to her as she downed her drink. "My sobriety isn't a requirement for this shindig." She told her and smiled at Matt as he approached. "Thanks for coming to our party Matt!" Marci called to Matt as Foggy hugged him and let Marci drag him away in her [blue dress](http://cdn02.cdn.justjared.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/deutch-rebelpremiere/zoey-deutch-and-nicholas-hoult-premiere-rebel-in-the-rye-in-nyc-07.JPG). 

"Anytime you two!" Matt called back as Marci placed his gift on the table. "You [got](https://media.gettingpersonal.co.uk/189097/images/products/71/24671/rwf/personalised-love-champagne-flutes_a.jpg) them. His and hers champagne glasses and a bottle of champagne." She told him with a grin and he chuckled. "Great, any chance they'll believe it came from me?" He asked with a raised brow. "Maybe, I wrapped it like a blind man." She teased him and he chuckled as he squeezed her arm fondly. "Nice touch Miss Page." He murmured in her ear. "By the way, did you get the thing I left on your desk?" He asked her casually. "Th-The thing?" Karen asked nervously. "Yeah. I wasn't sure if it was okay. Since we don't have that type of relationship but..." Karen blinked and stammered as Jess stared at them. "Yeah.... It was great." She said. "I'm gonna go get some drinks. Want anything?" He offered the ladies and Jess shook her head. "Pass." She muttered and huffed out. Karen sipped more of her Greenwhich Sour [Whiskey](http://cmzone.vzbqbxhynotw9ion96xv.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/Greenwich-Sour-Whiskey-Drink.jpg). "I'm fine thank you." Matt nodded and walked away from the two ladies.

"Holy shit. He got me flowers. Matt got me flowers!" Karen whispered to Jess and beamed at her excitedly. "Okay Karen...." Jess took a hold of her shoulders. "You have to talk to him. Tell him how you feel." She urged her friend. "And you know I hate talking about feelings." Jess said with a groan of disgust. Karen nodded at him and took a breath before turning to go and talk to Matt. Before she could get very far though, she noticed Matt's 'spidey senses' noticing something... Or someone. And of course... She looked in the direction of Elektra. Who had decided to make it after all. She was looking very.... Elektra in a [red dress](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BMzQ2NGM2YzAtZjBkNC00ZGEwLWEwMGItNWE4OTAzZjY3YzFiL2ltYWdlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzA4NjYzMDk@._V1_.jpg). "Kare bear?" Elektra looked at Karen as if waiting for the inevitable introduction. "Oh... Sorry. Matt, this is my friend from college... Elektra. Elektra... Matt." The name died on her lips as she watched the two stared at each other. Despite Matt's blindness, he was clearly attracted to Elektra. Who wouldn't be though, every man fell in love with Elektra when they met her.

\-------

Frank was in a cab, leafing through Karen's planner to give the address. "The Skylark." He called to the driver and snapped it shut. Was it slightly stalkery to read her planner? Sure, but it was also fascinating. If she had been in that many weddings in one year, how many had she been in total? Also, part of him wanted to see her again. The perpetual bridesmaid. Why had he sent her flowers? As an apology for her the previous night. He had been slightly a dick to her after all. 

After he got out and paid the cab driver, he buttoned up [his](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cd_3aBCXEAACELa.jpg) grey jacket over the sweater. Thankfully, the party didn't have a guest list so he simply slid into the party and looked for the blonde. Finally, he caught sight of her. Standing there awkwardly in front of a couple that was looking quite cozy until she finally peeled herself from the two and went to the bar to get another drink. "Hi." He hustled up next to her at the bar and ordered a beer. She turned and blinked at him. "H-Hi." She greeted back, a bit taken aback by seeing Frank again. "What are you doing here?" She asked him looking hesitant. He smirked at her and pulled her planner out of her jacket. "You left this in the cab last night." He explained and clutched the planner to her chest. "Oh thank god, thank you!" She sighed out in relief. "Yeah, and it was either this or Thursday's bikini wax." He said with a smirk and shrugged.

She gave him a look and squinted at him. "You read it?" She asked, almost disgusted with him. He held his hand up to her. "Well, I tried to. It was very difficult with all your notes. Very uni bomber." Karen kept looking back and forth at Frank (who, as annoying as she found him.... Still thought he looked sexy.) and Matt and Elektra who were flirting with each other and laughing, touching each other. "Look... Thank you for bringing me my planner. That was very kind of you." She told him. "You're welcome. Hey... Were the flowers too much?" He asked her with another sip of his beer. "The.... Flowers are from you?" She asked him, shocked and stared at him. "Th-The angry.... Marriage hating man." She laughed bitterly at that. "Hey Frank. Will you hold this for a sec?" She handed him her drink. "Sure..." He said and watched her confused as she stalked away to an empty room and started swatting her purse at a couch. "Motherfucker!" She screamed which Frank couldn't help but watch with amusement. "Feisty." He murmured to himself as he watched Karen collect herself and returned. "Thanks." She said as she took back and downed her drink and popped the cherry in her mouth. "You.... Okay?" He asked her as he watched her finish off her drink. "Do I not look okay?" She snapped back at him and nearly slammed her empty glass on the bar's counter. "Thanks for bringing my planner back... Frank." She muttered and went off to find Jess. Smirking to himself as he knew, he hadn't heard the last of Karen Page. "You're welcome ma'am." He called back to her as he finished his beer and looked over his shoulder before exiting the lounge and back into the New York night. 

"Fuck tonight." Karen muttered to Jess who had caught her exchange with Frank. "Who was the mysterious hottie?" She asked him as she craned her neck to watch Frank leave. "No one." She muttered again. "Oooookay, no more booze for you." She plucked Karen's drink from her hand and downed it herself. "Let's get you home." She told her friend and began to escort Karen to the door. "Kare Bear!" Elektra called from behind them. "I'll be back later, Matt and I are going dancing." She told him excitedly. "Dancing? But.... Matt doesn't dance." She said as she stared at them. "He said he does for me." Elektra whispered and giggled. "Don't wait up." She told Karen and waved to her friend as her and Matt disappeared and Jess led Karen to the elevator and got her a cab. "Go home, get some sleep and just.... You and I both know Elektra will get bored with Matt in a week." Jessica assured her friend and sent her cab on the way to Karen's place. 

Karen leaned her head on the window of the cab, letting the cool air sober her up a bit. "Fuck my life." She muttered to herself. She had no idea just how much more complicated her life was about to get. 


End file.
